


I Loved You

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 一次十多年后的偶然相逢





	I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> ·无差（应该是），清水  
> ·瞎鸡儿写的，写的是些啥我都不知道

 

 

脱下厚重的头盔，Ewan甩了甩发梢上的汗水。

夏季出来骑行就是有这样的问题，在七月份多伦多的烈日下连穿着薄薄的防晒衣都挡不住热浪，可是有什么办法呢，今年的工作异常忙碌，档期除了这个月早已排得满满的，他想换到个舒适点的季节都没可能。

从纽约到多伦多整整8个小时，期间他只停下来吃了点东西。Ewan感觉自己快要渴死了，所以他驶到市区，停在一家星巴克门口。

可让Ewan没有想到的是，他才刚刚摘下头盔没几秒周围就转来几声喊着他名字的惊呼，然后是熟悉的此起彼伏的快门声。

狗仔？

Ewan不觉皱了皱眉，为什么他跑到这里来了还会遇到狗仔？随即他反映了过来，这些狗仔并不是冲着他来的，这附近应该有其他人，所以他们才会在这里蹲点，结果好巧不巧地遇到了自己。

会是谁呢？

Ewan抱着手里的头盔犹豫着要不要干脆换个清静点的地方，可是下一秒却有人站到了他的车旁，带着迟疑喊了他的名字。

“......Ewan？”

Ewan抬起头，看到一双很多年都未见过的灰蓝色眼睛。上一次见这双眼睛时对方还是个可爱的大男孩，卷曲的半长头发根本盖不住脸上的稚嫩，而现在，这张脸依旧英俊漂亮，可是他已经彻头彻尾地成为了一个男人。两人一时都没有反应过来。

霎时间快门声包围了两人，不止狗仔，还有一些认出两人的粉丝纷纷激动地叫喊着并朝他们举起手机。

Ewan首先回过神来，朝还捧着咖啡呆在原地的那人使了个颜色，“快上车，等着被狗仔围住吗！”

戴着鸭舌帽的男人还是有些没回过神，他听见Ewan的话先是看了看手里的咖啡，然后又看了看停在不远处的奔驰，有些犹豫，“可是我的车......”

“一会儿再回来开吧。”Ewan伸手拉着男人的手臂拽上自己的摩托疾驰而去。

 

 

在刚刚过去的3分钟里，Hayden还是觉得自己活在梦里。

他真的在做梦吗？为什么在这样平凡的一天里，15分钟前他还跟星巴克店员说着自己要喝什么，结果现在他就坐在了Ewan McGregor的摩托车上。

Hayden看着前面那人头盔下露出的金色碎发和一小节脖颈，多伦多城市的街景在他们两边飞速倒退，这一切都太不真实了，可是风刮到脸颊上的疼痛又告诉他这一切都是真的。此时此刻他就是和那个人在一起。

余光里一座桥飞速略过，Hayden赶紧贴近Ewan的背脊，朝他耳边大喊，“Ewan我们走过了！”

前面的男人听到了他的声音，朝他靠了靠，“那我掉头回去，你抓紧我。”

Hayden听见下意识搂住他的腰，隔着T恤他摸到了Ewan腰上的肉，手指的动作僵了一秒便虚虚拉开了距离。

摩托在路口调转了方向，Hayden用虚抱着Ewan腰的手拿着咖啡，另一只手给他指着方向，很快他们就拐进了一条无人的小巷里。车速渐渐慢了下来，Ewan左右看看确认没有狗仔跟着他们之后便停下了车。

两人下了摩托，Ewan褪下头盔看着Hayden，两人一时相对无言。

最后还是英国男人受不了这样的安静，“咳......你怎么会在这儿？”

“可能因为这里是多伦多？”Hayden不由得弯了下嘴角。

意识到自己的问题有些蠢，Ewan咧开嘴笑了笑，拍了拍自己的摩托，“我是骑行路上路过这里，没有想到会遇见你。”

“一个人吗？”

“不，和朋友约了。”

“又是拍记录片？”

“你说《long way down》吗？不，只是休息期的放松而已。”Ewan对此有些惊讶，“你看了我的纪录片？”

Hayden微微低下头用咖啡杯挡住自己的下半张脸。他一直都是这样害羞的样子，只是随着年岁的细微痕迹爬上他的脸，这样的害羞更多变成了温柔。

“你的每部片子我都有看，不管电影还是电视剧或者纪录片，你一直都是我的老师。”

Ewan愣了愣，他想Hayden不再是原来20岁的样子了，原来过去了十多年，连青涩的少年也会讲出这样让人心跳的话。

他抬手掩饰了下自己的脸，却摸到自己的胡茬，Ewan庆幸自己没有剃胡子，好挡一挡自己这个快50岁的男人被一句话说得脸红的场景。

“我们很久没有这么聊过天了，Ewan。”Hayden看着他。

“明明我每年圣诞都有给你发祝福信息。”他想打个哈哈把这尴尬的话题掠过去，“你还记得我上次跟你说话的时候说得是什么吗？”

Hayden抿着咖啡挑起眉毛想了想，然后咽下嘴里苦过头的液体。看来他忘了放糖。

“大概是.....Anakin，I loved you. ”

 

 

 

“这次完成得非常好。”场边的动作指导看着刚刚打完一整套对打动作的两人鼓起了掌，围观的工作人员也跟着起哄起来。

Ewan和Hayden一个叉着腰一个干脆坐到了地上，气喘吁吁看了他们一眼，然后一起笑了起来。这套动作是整个穆斯塔法戏份中最长也是最复杂的一段打斗，为此他们俩足足学了三天，一直到刚才他们终于能完整又标准打完了这套动作，所有人都给他们庆祝了起来。

武指跑过来一把抱住Ewan，都把他抱得离地了。Hayden坐在一边微笑地看着他们。Ewan的性格很好，剧组里很多人都很喜欢他，相处久了对着他也经常亲一下又抱一下什么的。这些“坏习惯”都是Ewan带来的，他连George都敢抱。

也许是玩得太开心，英国男人把围上来凑热闹的工作人员们都亲了个遍。不远处有人招呼大家可以休息吃饭去了，其他人三三两两的离开，一旁的几个演员也来找他们去吃饭。

Ewan没有立刻答应，只是向旁边的男孩投了一个询问的眼神，Hayden也看着他。沉默的眼神交流后Ewan回过头去笑着说，“抱歉，我和Hayden都觉得现在有些手感了，要是立刻去休息再回来的时候会忘记的，你们先去吧，我们一会儿过来。”

几个演员表示了遗憾并祝他们好运之后便也离开了，偌大的拍摄棚一下子就只剩下Ewan和Hayden两个人。

“你确定你不饿吗？”

英国男人伸出手，拉起地上的男孩。

“没差，就像你说的，现在的感觉比较重要一些，练完再吃也行。”

Ewan点了点头表示同意，并说，“我昨天发现了附近一家好玩的酒吧，如果今天收工早我们可以溜过去看看。”

“好。”Hayden有些高兴，这是他和Ewan为数不多的独处时间，然后对方又为他预定了一场约会。Hayden明白是朋友间的那种。

重新找位置站好，两人又开始了新一轮的练习。

 

最后一次。两人都有些累了，Ewan动作一滑，训练剑啪得一下打到了Hayden的手上。

Ewan一下收走了手里的道具，上前去看男孩的手背，Hayden却愣了愣，突然捂着手倒退了两步倒在了地上。

“你算计我，Obi-Wan。”躺在地上的年轻人做出一副怨恨的样子地看着英国男人。

Ewan快速的反应了过来，两人搭戏这么久，他早已习惯了这个孩子时不时露出的顽皮，随即他摊开手臂，“这都是你自找的Anakin，我占据了高地。”

“这台词真的太好笑了，天啊。”Hayden躺在地上大笑起来，他到现在都没有适应这句台词，每次一听Ewan说就要笑场。Ewan叉着腿站在这个翻滚的男孩身上无奈又好笑地看着他。

“你得早点适应，我问过George了，他一定要我说这句台词。”

“好吧好吧我不笑了。”Hayden说着收起脸上的表情，“好吧，我们再来对一次台词。”

”你就这样躺着？”

“我有点累，躺着看样看你刚好符合‘高地’的台词。”提到那个词，Hayden又抑制不住地扬起嘴角，看见Ewan挑起眉毛的样子赶紧轻咳一声掩饰好表情。

“一切都结束了Anakin，我占据了高地。”Ewan向前俯了俯身体，绿色的眼睛直视着身下的人。

“从这个角度看你像个反派......你低估了我的力量。”

Ewan轻轻摇头，“不要逼我。”

Hayden作势拿起手边的练习剑就想起身，结果没想到的是Ewan的动作比他更快。练习剑还在他手里，完全不等Hayden抬起手，他就把Hayden的剑挑飞了，剑尖落在身下还没有反应过来的人的喉结上方。

“你现在真的是个反派了，Obi-Wan。”Hayden干脆地躺回了地上，似笑非笑地看着他。

“认真点，Anakin，我们正在决斗。”

Ewan念着他在电影中堕落徒弟的名字，声音变温柔了些。比他小整整十岁的男孩子带着和台词完全不符的无辜神情就躺在他身下，Ewan突然觉得他们之间的距离有些远，远到他急于想看清那孩子灰蓝色的眼瞳。所以他跪了下来，双腿还叉在男孩身体的两侧。

“你本是那个天选之子，预言中你会消灭西斯而不是加入他们，你应该让原力回归平衡而不是让它落入黑暗。”

属于Obi-Wan的台词是充满痛苦的，可是Ewan念出它的声音却越来越轻。年轻人的灰蓝色眸子里闪着惊讶的神色。

“我恨你......”他听见Hayden的声音。

“我爱你。”他听见自己的声音。

错误的台词没有人再去纠正，因为两张嘴唇最终还是触碰到了一起。

Ewan吻过很多人，Ewan也吻过Hayden很多次，脸颊上，额头上，嘴角，他没有在意过场合，他可以在片场的哄闹下开着玩笑亲吻另一个男人。Hayden知道那些吻是友情的象征。可Hayden也知道这个在彼此口腔中急切地探索的吻跟友情一点关系都没有。

他们都知道。

去他妈的友情。

 

这个情不自禁的吻是Ewan和Hayden之间唯一一个没有被人看见的亲吻。不同于那些礼节抑或是玩笑的吻，他们只是互相扣着对方的后脑勺啃咬，身上的T恤早已因为练习变得汗津津的黏在皮肤上，但是谁都没有管，他们像两头发情的野兽，四肢纠缠在一起传递着灼热的呼吸。

最终是片场角落响起的电话铃声打断了这个不该有的吻。

是Ewan给Eve专门设置的来电。

Ewan愣了一秒，从Hayden身上爬了起来走到角落里找到自己外套里的手机接起电话。

“嘿亲爱的......”

Ewan背对着Hayden在原地坐了下来，Hayden看不见他的神情，只能断断续续听见谈话的内容。

“还没有吃，刚刚再练习，马上就去了......”

“......恩，恩，你晚上要过来吗？”

Hayden怔了怔神，然后他听见Ewan说。

“好，你来吧，我晚上没有安排。”

 

当天晚上，Hayden没有单独和Ewan去他们之前说好的酒吧，Ewan带着Eve邀请剧组成员一起过去了。Hayden微笑着和Eve握了手。两人之间没有谁再谈论他们的关系，没有人再提起那个吻，仿佛一切的情难自禁都是60秒钟的幻影，仿佛他们从没有在对方的眼中看见那些呼之欲出的心绪。

几天后的拍摄过程中，在一旁休息的Hayden听到了Ewan和George讲想把“I love you”换成“I loved you”。Hayden想Ewan确实很优秀，Obi-Wan爱过Anakin也许才是最合适的。

 

 

Hayden靠在门边安静地看着房间里捧着本童话书的Ewan和聚精会神听故事丝毫没有睡意的 Briar。

Ewan的声音一直都是那么温柔，苏格兰人特有的音调被他刻意弱化了一些，床头的暖光照亮他的金发和胡子，看上去暖烘烘的。

下午相遇后Hayden邀请他回家聚一聚，Ewan没有拒绝，只是当Hayden说让他留一晚明天再出发的时候他犹豫了一下。本来和Charley说好他只在路上耽误一天，晚一点就能到蒙特利尔，现在又要再这里待一晚上，恐怕Charley又要不高兴了。

Ewan有些为难，哪不知Hayden却对他使出了大杀器，当小小的Briar来牵着他的手让他再陪她玩一会儿的时候Ewan向这对父女投了降。

 

“......义军最终取得了胜利，莱娅公主、卢克还有韩一起在恩多森林里期待光明的未来。”

Ewan放下手里的儿童版星球大战漫画书，然后看了眼还精神百倍的Briar暗暗叹了口气，无奈地摸了摸她的头发，“我以为我念完这个故事的时候你就应该睡着了。”

Briar显得还有些兴奋，“你给我说的和爸爸以前说的不一样，我还想再听。”

Ewan愣了愣，转头去看门外的那位父亲，Hayden向他局促地笑了笑。Ewan心下了然，看来他们都为了简化这个故事重新编了一遍。

看自己女儿还缠着Ewan讲故事，Hayden只好走了进来把Briar塞进被子，“好了，别任性，Ewan叔叔明天还有很长的一段路要走，我们让他休息吧，爸爸明晚可以跟你讲个更新的，你绝对没听过的故事。”

听见这话女孩只好乖乖地躺回床上，嘴巴还委委屈屈地嘟着。Ewan替她掖了掖被角，吻着她的额头小声说，“早点睡Briar，今晚做梦你就可以梦到你是莱娅公主，开始一个我们谁都不知道的冒险故事。”

“真的吗？”

“当然。”Ewan笑着轻轻捏了捏Briar的脸蛋，起身后他看了Hayden一眼，对方也同样看着他，Ewan垂下眼帘，替Briar关掉了床头灯。

下楼的时候，Ewan走在前面，Hayden就在他身后两步台阶的地方，他回头看了看女儿房间紧闭的房门，又转回来犹豫得盯着Ewan的后脑勺。像是心灵感应一般，Ewan也在这时回过头来。

“你好像对对付孩子很有一套？”

“当然，我可是4个女孩的爸爸，总得熟练的。”

Hayden不知道还能说点什么，他觉得自己有些紧张，Ewan却看上去很放松的样子，他双手插着裤兜，头朝院子那边微微偏了偏。

“我们去走走？”

Hayden点了点头。他本来也是这么想的，只是不知道怎么开口，既然对方主动提出来了，他心里还是松了口气。Hayden没有走到Ewan身边，只是依然跟在他的后面，两人的动作自然地完全不像屋主和客人，Hayden想到这里不由得弯起嘴角，从一开始他就是喜欢跟在Ewan的身后，看着这个人的温暖的背影。

窗外的月光很亮，明天大约也是个好天气，Ewan小声地抱怨着又要热出一身汗，然后在院子里停下脚步。

“我们有多久没见了。”

“十多年了吧。”

Hayden看着月光下的Ewan，清冷的光线让他脸上的岁月痕迹更明显了一些，但是也让那双永远不变的漂亮眼瞳熠熠生辉，在月光下呈现更加美丽的蓝色。Hayden抬起手，食指轻轻在他眼角的纹路上碰了碰，“十多年不见，你老了Ewan。”

“时间不会放过放过任何人，即使容貌保持得再好，也终归会留下印记。”

Ewan笑着也学Hayden一样碰了碰他的脸颊。

“容貌会变，所以我们只有祈求自己的心永远不变。”

夏季温热的夜风突然刮了过来里，刮得院子的植物簌簌作响，刮得Hayden有些睁不开眼睛。

Ewan，哪有人的心会永远不变，岁月改变的不只是容貌，它可以把一切不可能的心思都沉淀下来，又能突然一天把所有心思搅得天翻地覆。

Hayden朝面前的男人靠近了一些，他看不到那双眼睛里究竟是已经沉淀下去的心绪还是和他一样的被突然搅弄起来的过去。就像十多年一样，他永远看不清。

Hayden的声音很轻，“Ewan，我们都知道的，从纽约到蒙特利尔怎么样都不会经过多伦多，你......”

最后一点声音被风声带走。Ewan堵住了剩下的话，那些多余的借口不需要说出来。

唇齿间的纠缠不再有激情，只剩失而复得的缠绵和依恋。漫长时光总会带走一切，无论是在错误的时间对错的人产生的爱意，还是年少时只能看着他和别人牵手向前走去的背影，一切激烈的心情总会在漫长的时间里化为一颗石子，投进心底的沉静的湖水，激起悠长的浪花。

年长一些的男人还是结束了这个吻，他拉着Hayden的脖颈，让两人额头紧紧相靠。

他闭着眼睛，Hayden看不出他的心绪。

“......你没有什么想说的吗Ewan......”

长长的沉默过后Hayden只得到了一声叹息。

“我爱过你，我爱过你......”

风最终把这声叹息也带进时光了，带着他们的相遇，带着那份错误的时间下发生的爱情。

 

 

 

 

————————END————————

 

 

 

 

是的！这是BE！！！！

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
